SECRET Otoko
SECRET Otoko (SECRET男; SECRET Men) is an all male group under Hello! Project Fantasy. SECRET Otoko is mostly known for adding older trainees into the group in keeping up with their hip-hop sound that they have. Current Members Former Members 1st Gen (2012) *Kai Kawasaki (川崎 会: Summer Orange) Graduated November 2, 2017 (4 Years, 11 Months, 12 Days), Former Sub-Leader (2012-2016) *Hikaru Hoshimoto (橋本 ひかる: Light Pink) Graduated May 12, 2017 (4 Years, 5 Months, 21 Days), Former Sub-Leader (2012-2016) History 2012 In late 2012, Hello! Project producer, Tsunku, announced that he will be adding three new groups to the Hello! Project main group line-up on Hello! SATOYAMA Life; the second group will be Tsunku's first attempt at a brother group for Morning Musume and his first all-male group to create for the entire Hello! Project. The first generation auditions were then announced to start an all-male, eight member group. The winners would then be announced via a LOVE Musume fall tour the following year. 2013 During the first day of LOVE Musume's LOVE Musume~Hello! Project Concert Debut~ Autumn Tour 2013 (feat. Dorimuhato and SECRET Otoko) fall tour, the group, along with sister group, Dorimuhato will debut and will also dance back-up for LOVE Musume. The all-male group's name was then released; 'SECRET Otoko'. The group's unofficial debut song will be MELODY クロスオーバー (feat. SECRET Otoko) . Their first album will then be released the month after the tour has ended. However, before the group's first generation members' debut during the tour, a Hello! Project fanatic had leaked some images, names, and their profiles; and also some trivia were released on the internet. The leaked information was soon confirmed as 'official' by Tsunku himself on his Twitter page; he then stated, "...Well, at least the new group has caused a 'spark of interest' amongest Hello! Project fans; I just hope nothing like this will happen again, though. It seems to really ''bother my excitement, as well as others." On August 29, 2013, Hello! Project producer, Tsunku, announced that both he and Hello! Project are currently in the middle of writing and producing a romance/ comedy drama entitled "Tenso no Dai Machigai" (転送の大間違い; The Transfer's Mistake) and will star Hello! Project idol groups, SECRET Otoko and LOVE Musume. On October 3, 2013, Tsunku announced the official title of SECRET Otoko's official debut album. The name was given out as SECRETS:-O. On October 21 of the same year, first generation member Ryuki Takashima stated via his official blog that, along with Tsunku; they will be announcing something very shocking to the rest of the members sometime this year. On November 27, 2013, the group announced the title of first single to be "Anata wa Watashi no Jinsei no Ai wa Arimasu ka?/ FREEZE!". The single is currently given the release date of December 5, 2013 and will, according to leader Jun Mizoguchi, 'have a song dedicated to the true spirit of Christmas'. 2014 On January 3, 2014, Hello! Project producer Tsunku annouced that the premiere of the romance/ comedy drama entitled "Tenso no Dai Machigai" (転送の大間違い; The Transfer's Mistake) that stars the members of idol groups LOVE Musume and SECRET Otoko; it is set to air on Valentine's Day. He also announced that he is planning to add new members with a audition sometime in February for SECRET Otoko's second generation. He is also planning on the debut of SECRET Otoko's first-ever subgroup. On February 7, 2014, SECRET Otoko's second generation audition entitled as SECRET Otoko: "Newbie" 2nd Gen. National Auditions~. began. The auditions started that day and will continue until March 15, 2014. The winners of this audition will be announced on March 16. The group's next single is set to be released in July, however, the single has not received a title. On March 16, 2014, Tsunku announced the winners of the second generation auditions to be Yuto Kinoshita, Kosuke Sohma, Eiji Fukumura, Akira Kobayashi, and Kazuya Sato. He then announced their official member colors; Yuto- navy blue, Kosuke- dark purple, Eiji- imperial plum blue, Akira- mohogany, Kazuya- platinum. 2016 After a year of no activity it was revealed that the group was in dissuasions on how to move forward, and it was told that they would be joining Hello! Project Fantasy. On July 2, it was announced that the group will be transferred over to Hello! Project Fantasy. For an undicided amount of time they will be with the project until further contracts are discussed. 4 boy trainees were added. It was revealed that Kai and Hikaru stepped down from their Sub-Leader positions as well. Hello! Project Fantasy also said that this coming September is when the groups contract renewals and that is when the members will be asked how to continue on as a group. Due to the groups status as a Trainng Group, they will not be in any Hello! Project Fantasy related until they are told that they are a full Hello! Project Fantasy group. 2017 On February 9, the fourth generation was added. On May 12, Hikaru Hashimoto graduated from the group. On November 2, Kai Kawasaki graduated from the group, on that same day he appointed Ryuki Takashima as Sub-Leader. On November 5, it was announced that Eiji Fukumura and Yuto Kinoshita would be graduating from the group in May 2018. It was also said that instead of leaving the company, the duo will be discussing further contracts with the company on what else to do. 2018 On January 6, they announced that they would be having a tour starting in April. Filmography: Dramas #2014.14.2 Tenso no Dai Machigai Variety #2014.??.?? Haromoni@Japan Discography Studio Albums #2013.10.17 SECRETS:-O #2017.03.20 The Hidden Book Cover Albums #2014.08.20 SECRET Otoko Cover Album: COVER Johnny's Singles Original Songs *2016.07.02 I like You! ~Along awaited new Love!!~ *2016.07.02 Myself *2016.07.05 Heartbeat Glory *2016.07.05 Free Kiss Tours Headling Tours # - 2018.05.27 SECRET Otoko 2018 Haru Concert Tour ~INCEPTION~ Group Auditions: '1st Gen:' All-Male Group: 1st Gen Special Hello! Pro Auditions '2nd Gen:' SECRET Otoko: "Newbie" 2nd Gen. National Auditions~ 'Sub-Member Audition:''' TBA Tours: LOVE Musume~Hello! Project Concert Debut~ Autumn Tour 2013 (feat. Dorimuhato and SECRET Otoko)